


satisfaction brought us back

by cowoby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Superheroes, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowoby/pseuds/cowoby
Summary: Smartypants Junmyeon and his urge to know everything, Sehun cursed in his head. If they made it out of this situation alive, he'd so have a conversation with the other about the story where curiosity killed the cat...[That is, if curiosity didn't choose now to run its course.]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 21





	satisfaction brought us back

**Author's Note:**

> something new, and with my own spin on it :)

☂

"Do not do this ever again," Sehun yelled over the rain and thunder. The lighting above and the city below seemed to be daring him to fall, and it wasn't a bet Sehun was willing to take, not with Junmyeon in his arms and a monster on his tail.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd just told me what the hell was going on!" the shorter shouted back, eyes glaring at the younger through the rain, and Sehun didn't know how he had it in him to be spiteful while he was possibly on the verge of death. But what he _did_ know is that two could play at this game.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I never told anybody about me is because of things like _this_ happening?"

There was a pause, and Sehun felt the older's gaze fall to the streetlights below them. "Okay, okay! I promise you can reprimand and squawk at me when we make it out of here alive, but for now, just focus on getting us out of here," he replied, and Sehun took it as defeat and admittance that he was wrong. He didn't dwell on the thought for long as Junmyeon clung tighter to him.

"Trust I will," the brunet replied sarcastically. _And I do not "squawk"_ , the little voice in his head added in offence.

"Okay, no more backtalk-" Junmyeon's berating was cut off by his own scream as a flash of green nearly missed his leg. "Is there any way you could go faster?" he panicked. Sehun could feel the other bury his face in his shoulder and if it were any other circumstance, he'd smile or smirk, but _god_ was he feeling just as- if not, more- panicked as the one in his arms.

_Smartypants Junmyeon and his urge to know everything,_ Sehun cursed in his head. If they made it out of this situation alive, he'd _so_ have a conversation with the other about the story where curiosity killed the cat...

"I'm going as fast as I can, but if you could find a way to help, that'd be greatly appreciated!" he quipped back, anxiousness disguising itself as anger. The red-head seemed to pay no mind and only removed his head from the other's shoulder, turning his head to see what he was doing.

"Go right there," he instructed, pointing at the tall building up and to the left of their path.

"What? Why?" Sehun questioned.

"Just do it!" the shorted cried out, urging the other to hurry up. Sehun sighed as he shot his arm out to the said building, feeling as they started to pick up speed. "You're welcome!"

Sehun only thought it'd be futile to point out the fact that he was the reason that they were in this situation, to begin with. Junmyeon would just say that they had more pressing issues at hand- which wasn't untrue, but it'd all do nothing in the end, so he simply pursed his lips and continued to follow Junmyeon's advice.

A few more minutes passed until Sehun was sure he didn't feel the heat of attempted murder lasers near his back, and it wasn't until a few more moments later that he started slowing down. He shot a web at the nearest building and slowly climbed up with one hand, the other wrapped around Junmyeon's waist. The older didn't move until he felt the solid, concrete feeling of the roof under his feet, and even then, he took a few more moments to actually remove himself from the other.

"Junmyeon, what were you _thinking_?!" Sehun shouted, making good on his promise to thoroughly chew the shorter out. "If you had a suspicion- even a little inkling that I was some kind of superhero, _why_ on Earth would you follow me to the bad guys?"

"You've been so secretive with it all, I felt like I wouldn't know for sure unless I made sure to, which _sucks_ by the way, because in case you've forgotten, I'm your boyfriend, and I wouldn't go blabbing to the entire world about your secret, even if we broke up, because I'm not that kind of person and I thought you knew me enough to trust me."

Sehun moved to the ledge of the building above them and sighed into his hands as he sat down on it. "Junmyeon, you _know_ I trust you, but it's the bad guys out there I don't trust. They take everyone they know I love and they make me regret doing this stupid, unpaying job in the first place, and I-" Sehun took a pause, anger flattening out and worry filling his features. He took a deep breath as he decided that the only way to make Junmyeon realise why he was so upset in the first place would be to tell the truth. "I love you too much to let that happen to you," he breathed out in defeat.

Junmyeon looked up from the concrete from which he was staring at. "You love me?" he questioned, eyes brightening and smile widening as he did so.

"Of course I do," Sehun confirmed. "And that's why I'm _terrified_ , Myeon- I'm so scared," he admitted, turning his body so he could rest upside down facing Junmyeon. He sighed deeply, rubbing his hands over his eyes again.

Junmyeon stepped closer to him, slowly reaching his arms out to remove the mask from the other. He started to speak as he pulled it down. "You know, Sehun, I love you too," he whispered, the mask sitting just above the other's nose. He leaned in as the younger had one hand on the brick wall, the other on Junmyeon's face. "And I get that you're scared, but these villains won't get to me anytime soon," he added, and the older slowly leaned in, lips just touching until the brunet pushed himself into the other, moving his lips against the ones on his, and they kissed.

There they stood, kissing as the rain poured over them, the water escaping into their joined lips, lightning striking around them, and thunder booming from above. Sehun rubbed Junmyeon's face with his thumb, feeling the skin get wetter as the rain got heavier. Junmyeon moved more and more into the kiss, its passion growing with the weather. It wasn't until Sehun felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen that he pulled away, and Junmyeon's hands stayed on Sehun's face, resting as their foreheads were leaning against each other's. Sehun took several breaths in order to regain his, and when he was confident that his heart was beating normally again, he sighed deeply- contently, this time.

"As long as I'm here, they never will."

☂

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short, but.. the thought came to me while writing something else and i hope i can finish it soon :D but.... i couldn't just let this go to waste while it was there.
> 
> also, the only similar qualities here are the rain, the kiss, and of course, the superhero bc this is only (somewhat) loosely based off of the 2002 spiderman kiss scene, so i hope you all didn't expect a carbon copy of the scene. if you were.. my apologies haha


End file.
